Mi vida sin ellos
by pauli.bells
Summary: que pasaria si los padres de Bella, se mueren en un accidente a sus 16 años, un mes despues de la muerte de sus padres, Bells empieza a ver a su padre... todos humanos
1. prefacio

Sumary: que pasaria si los padres de Bella, se mueren en un accidente a sus 16 años, un mes despues de la muerte de sus padres, Bells empieza a ver a su padre...

**Los personajes le pertenecen a mi diosa personal Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es Mia y de Neko-Hale, la estamos escribiendo juntas asi que los comentarios son tambien para ella...**

**Prefacio**

Era una mañana templada, mi habitación irradiaba luz por todas partes. El día estaba muy cálido y agradable, por poco se me había olvidado mi cumpleaños de no ser de ese mensaje que me había llegado alrededor de las 7 de la mañana de Alice.

-_Mi querida Bells!, hoy cumples 18, estas tan grande, me parece que fue ayer cuando te vestí y maquille. Hoy no será la excepción. Te espero en mi casa a las 8, será una reunión muy pequeña, tú sabes. Te quiero mucho y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.- _

Alice tan apropiada para sus cosas, si no fuera porque era casi mi hermana no le permitiría que experimentara conmigo las veces que ella quisiera.

Sabía que iba hacer un día súper largo y agotador. Entre al baño para darme una ducha tan relajante que me hiciera olvidar el DIA. Y peor lo que me vendría.

**Reviews?...**


	2. un recuerdo

**Hola!, esperamos que les halla atraido la historia. Esta historia es mia y de mi amiga Neko-Hale, asi que sus reviews, son para ella tambien.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nuestra musa inspiradora. La historia es completamente nuestra jijiji.**

* * *

**Flash Black**

Salimos a comer con Reneé y Charlie, Nos dirigimos a celebrar, mi cumpleaños número 16. Esa noche, estaba tan iluminada la luna pegaba tan bien, y las luces de la calle resaltaban esa noche, el aire, estaba tan cálido, resultaba bastante agradable. Nos dirigimos al auto de policía (bueno me daba un poco de vergüenza, el saber que nos trasladamos en el coche patrulla de mi padre, pero bueno cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, ellos me habían prometido comprarme un lindo auto que se adecuara a mí!).

Estábamos a la altura de **Bogachiel Way, **cuando dimos la vuelta, nos tomaron desprevenidos unas luces gigantescas que nos encandilaron a los tres. Después lo único que recuerdo (con breves recuerdos vagos), que aparecí en el hospital, para ser más específica, en una camilla con un yeso en la pierna izquierda y un torniquete en el brazo derecho. Sin mencionar los dolores musculares y de cabeza.

Recuerdo que desde niña mi segundo hogar era el hospital. Como ya era común que pasara en el, nadie se preocupaba por mí, cada vez que llegaba allí. Por eso ese día que llegamos, los tres en ambulancia, al hospital a todos le resulto bastante, escandaloso y confuso.

Me encontré en una habitación, bastante espaciosa, de color beach muy linda, pero con el típico olor de hospital que tanto odiaba.

-Bella, corazón lo lamento tanto, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance.- _qué? Que dice que? Por qué se disculpa? –_si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídelo- _ahora no entiendo que me habla carliste?_-Alice está afuera le diré que te acompañe

-Si por favor!- la voz me salió ahogada, carliste salió de la habitación, a saltos y en menos de dos segundos entro Alice que entro casi corriendo, _esta chica algún día me va a dar un infarto_ estaba tan ambiguo el ambiente para mí.

-Bella, Bella como estas?- sus facciones de la cara demostraban angustia y sinceridad-

-Alice- la abrase y empecé a llorar en sus brazos- no entiendo nada ayúdame- lo pedí casi a gritos, me sentía tan frustrada, el estar acostada sin saber nada y no hacer nada.

- Bella, es con respecto a lo que paso en el accidente, te acuerdas?- _o no maldita sea, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_- tus padre murieron en el-

- qué?, no Alice, no cómo?, n…o..o. No- empecé a tartamudear y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sonrosadas- que voy a hacer?-

-Bella te puedes ir a quedar el tiempo que gustes en mi casa, mis padres te quieren como si, fueras una hija-

-Alice- _ya no puedo más_- puedes llamar a carliste?- en eso entro carliste, en la habitación sin que me diera cuenta de que Alice hubiese salido de ella y el hubiera entrado como arte de magia.

-Bella que pasa? Te sientes bien?- _como pregunta, es obvio que no me siento, bien_

-Carliste, necesito verlos- Alice, Esme, Carliste que se encontraban en la habitación, me miraron con cara de petrificados- necesito verlos, por última vez.

Todos juntos me guiaron a una habitación tan fría y apartada de aquella habitación, donde se supone que debería estar todo el día. Recorrimos casi todo el hospital, la sala estaba situada en la parte más escondida, de todo el lugar-porque lo apartan, si los muertos no se les van a escavar- pensaba para mí, en eso por acto involuntario e inconsciente, me empecé a reír. _Este día serie el peor de toda mi larga y atrofiante vida. _Todos en el minuto que se me escaparon las risas de mi boca, me empezaron a mirar con unas caras que ni yo puedo especificarPero lo más raro de todo, fue que ninguno de los tres me paro, simplemente esperaron a que me calmara.

Una vez que nos acercamos a la sala, Esme que se encontraba justo al lado mío, me agarro de la mano -_fue súper fuerte el apretón, al parecer era ella la que estaba más preocupada que yo_- La sala se hallaba pintada de un color gris, muy sutil y en su interior, poseía unos computadores y cajones en las paredes. En el centro de esta, había dos mesas que estaban cubiertas por unas matas blancas. _Supongo que hay yacían mis padre. _Había algo raro de estoy dos cuerpos que posaban en la mesa. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados (sus manos, estaban tomadas).

**Fin del flash back!**

* * *

**Les gusto?, opinen porfavor!**

**Sus comentarios son super importantes... Criticas, opiniones, ramilletes se rosas jajja! los que sea los aceptamos y con gusto**

**perdon si los capitulos son cortos de verdad, trabajamos para usted. Mas adelante, se hiran agrandando...**

**atte: pauli y yumi :)**


	3. Mi cumpleaños

**hola chicas, como estan... gracias a las que comentan, jajajjja, esperamos que les guste este capitulo...**

**disfrutenlo..**

**Mi cumpleaños**

Me revolvía incómoda entre las mantas de mi cama, nuevamente volvía a sonar con "aquel día", no quería abrir los ojos, no aún. Sabía que si lo hacía, otra vez caería sobre mí la abrumadora sensación de que volvía a perderlos. Definitivamente no quería sentir eso.

Me di media vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, ya sentía como el sopor me embargaba entera, cuando el insistente sonido de mi teléfono celular me despertó.

Con pereza lo tomé de mi bolso y vi que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Alice, lo leí mientras aguantaba un bostezo. Básicamente decía que quería verme al las 8 en su casa, para la celebración de mi cumpleaños. La idea sonaba disparatada.

El día era un sábado, me levante porque ya no aguantaba más. La alegría me llego hasta las rodillas, bailaba a todo el ritmo, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana – ¡estoy loca!- lo grite, y me comencé a reír eufóricamente, la verdad _si estoy loca_ me dije para mí, pero por supuesto no estaba sola en la habitación.

_*Si Bella estás loca!, Feliz Cumpleaños mi loquilla!- Salte a abrazarlo, lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias y abrazarlo, por más de medio minuto, no podía dejarlo ir…. después me separe del, y le dije que me iba a la levantar. _

Entre en la duche y caí en la cuenta que había tenido una sensación extraña, donde había hablado con mi PAPÁ muerto. La idea me estremeció por completo y pegue un grito sordo, que creo que lo escucharon hasta los vecinos.

Salí de la duche, y en eso me doy cuenta, que en mi cuarto estaba Alice.- ¿Alice que haces aquí?,….¿ no se supone que nos veríamos, tipo 8 de la noche?

-Bella me preocupe, pegaste un grito súper fuerte. Además venía a ayudar a vestirte, creí que necesitabas mi ayuda, mira- dijo señalando una bolsa- te compre esto, es parte de mi regalo, no es todo, pero es una pequeñísima parte de él!- la mire desconcertada, la verdad ella me miraba de una manera super extraña, y la verdad no se por que será.

-Alice, ¿me creerías si te digo que acabo de tener una experiencia "paranormal"?, ¿y que relacionaba a mi padre?-bueno si antes estaba loca (en mi mente), ahora se lo expresaba a la pobre de Alice que me miraba petrificada, del otro lado del cuarto-

-Bella, emmm… creo que deberías vestirte.- _que cosas dice Alice…._

-pero si ya estoy vestida- le dije con un tono tan relajado

e..Mmm..em, no Bella, mírate, estas en "pelota"( significa, desnuda para las que no lo sepan).- cuando me observo determinadamente y si, Alice tenía razón, por eso me miraba de esa manera tan rara….ah! , porque siempre tiene la razón, _Bella porque peleas contigo misma cuando deberías estar vestida. _Mi cara paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo, posible. Salí corriendo al baño, tapándome entera, Alice toco al baño y me alcanzo lo que me había comprado, más mi ropa interior.

-Gracias Alice- dije gritando, ahora sí que estaba más roja que nunca.

Salí de la habitación, Alice me vio con la ropa puesta y se fue. Esme la había llamado para que la ayudara con los que aceres de la casa porque Emmet, no aportaba en nada.

Una vez que Alice se hubiera ido de mi casa, tome la ropa deportiva, para poder salir a correr como todos los días, y ese no iba hacer la excepción.

No me quejo, la verdad estoy bien físicamente, pero es la hora de sentirme bien emocionalmente_." Bueno lo de mental es un cuento aparte". _Empecé a correr por toda mi calle, hasta llegar hasta el parque. Era súper grande y muy verde como todo forks.

Dentro de mis cavilaciones, y mis andares, tratando de esquivar a un perro, tropecé –auchhs!-grite, y parece que se me había roto la rodilla, _odio cundo me pasa esto, porque tengo que ser tan patosa, me odio…_

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto un señor, que a parecer poseía una edad de alrededor de los 68 años, estaba canoso, ojeroso y con muchas arrugas. Vestía un vetón color café oscuro, con una camisa blanca y nos pantalones de franela color café oscuro que hacían tono con el vetón.

-No, la verdad es que no, creo que me he roto la rodilla- le confesé con un tono ahogado. El caballero me ayudo a levantarme, me miraba de una manera demasiado preocupada. Me dirigió hasta el hospital_, _que por coincidencia quedaba a unos metros del parque._ La verdad no se quien se veía mas mal, el o yo_….. no me preocupaba mucho el ir al hospital total todos me conocían allí…

Desde niña he pasado toda mi vida en cerrada en ese hospital, _yo creo que soy tipo paciente vip, como quieran llamarla…_

-Ayu…ayu..Ayuda- pidió, el señor que entro conmigo aduras penas al hospital, me ayudo a sentarme en un banco que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada. Lo raro fue que el rescate no fue hacia mí. Si no que lo atendieron a él, una enfermera que se encontraba allí y nos vio entrar, se lo llevó en una silla de ruedas hacia urgencias. Yo en un intento desesperado por parar a la enfermera, termine en el suelo y con un ruido aturdidor que salió desde mis rodillas.

-Señorita, no es el!- lo grite para que se pudiera dar cuenta, pero no me fije que se encontraba personas en urgencias, por lo que pedí disculpas, y en el momento en que había gritado y me había caído. Terminaba en los brazos de unos de los enfermeros que se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué le paso señorita… se encuentra usted bien?- _emmm… a este enfermero no lo conocía!, será nuevo?... concéntrate ISABELLA!, vienes aquí por tu rodilla, focalízate_

-La verdad, es que no, parece que me he roto la rodilla- me empecé a morder el labio y me empezaron a salir una lagrimas que cayeron hasta mis mejillas sonrosadas, por la vergüenza; no pude contener las lagrimas, el dolor era sofocante.

Al decir esto el enfermero corrió a mil por hora y me llevo hasta una habitación. Donde tuve que esperar por unos 2 minutos, hasta que llegara el doctor especialista en traumatología.

* * *

**les gusto? ... por favor comentario, opinen por favor, criticas, que les gustaria que pudiera pasar... no se cual quier cosa que se les ocurra..**

**si nos quieren dar un ramillete de rosas, por nosotras esta super hiper mega super bien.. jajja...**

**atte: y Neko-Hale, las mentes creadoras de este fic!... jajja. yumu somos secas... **


	4. La sorpresa

**hola aqui denuevo, perdon por la demora... tengo ensayos de PSU y a parte pruebas muy cototuas, que me han tenido con los pelos de punta, jajja bueno espero que les guste... esta historia es mia y de mi amiga yumi xD**

**La sorpresa**

En esos dos minutos que tuve que esperar _que se me hicieran infinitos ._Se me apareció mi padre, que por alguna extraña razón todo este santo día me estaba persiguiendo.

*Bella, cariño ¿No te puedes comportar, por este día como las personas normales?- me dijo enojado.

*Pero, como comportarme, si me caí y me rompí la rodilla ¿A qué te refieres con comportarme?

*Bella, hija ¿Cuándo será el día que no te caigas?. Cariño que dirías si te digo que, estoy va a cambiar, que tu vida va a dar un vuelvo de 180º.

*Sería una locura total, pero sería la mujer más feliz de esta tierra- _pensando en realdad no sería yo. No sería la misma bella que se cae que pierde el equilibrio._

Mientras mantenía una conversación con mi fallecido padre, llego un doctor, con el pelo desordenado de color cobrizo, de unos ojos verdes esmeralda, con los que me sumergía. Media alrededor de un metro 80- _la verdad nunca se me da bien el saber la altura de una persona, pero conocía a mi papa y era casi del mismo porte un poco más grande_.-y con una bata blanca súper sexy, la verdad estaba para comérselo!

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí- dijo revisando los apuntes que tenía en su mano- señorita Isabella Swan, ¿que la trae hasta aquí?.

-Emmm…- me quede atontada con esa voz aterciopelada, tan sexy- Bella, y creo que me he roto la rodilla- me mordí el labio _por dios que sexy este doctor_!

-Veamos- me empezó a examinar, con la vista y luego me empezó a tocar el área de la rodilla y el simple toque de su piel con el mío, me dio un corto electrochoque.- S i lamento decirle que tiene la rodilla rota, y que tenemos que operarla, porque tiene un corte aquí- y me presiono un orificio que se me hizo por el efecto de mi dramática y verguensuda caída en el parque.

-ahyyy!, cuidado duele.

*Bella te dije que tu vida iba a cambiar- me dijo mi padre que estaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados en una silla que se hallaba al lado de la camilla en donde yo me hallaba.

*Cállate!- le dije enojada

-Disculpe- me pregunto el doctor que yacía a mi lado con una cara de confusión.

-No, no es que estaba hablando sola- odiaba cuando mi papá, se metía en mis asuntos. El doctor se encontraba parado examinándome la rodilla con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿La interno al tiro, o desea, esperar a que la acompañen?- quede atónita con la pregunta y me sumergí como tonta en su mar de ojos verdes.- ¿Bella?...-

- Ah!, eh, ¿puedo llamar?, la verdad no es necesario- me respondí sola parecía una completa loca- ¿se encuentra el doctor Carlisle Cullen?- si alguien era responsable de mis operaciones y de mi propia vida era mi segundo "Papá". Me miró confundido.

-Ehh… Carlisle, si lo llamo al tiro, pero él no es traumatólogo, es cardiólogo- se veía tan tierno confundido con sus mejillas sonrosadas y tocándose el pelo con sus suaves mano, _bella que te está pasando por dios! _

*Bella, compórtate loca ¿Qué te pasa?, te estas derritiendo por este doctor, el pobre se está torturando por la confusión.

*Papá, pero es que lo necesito.

Bueno si antes estaba loca ahora, parecía esquizofrénica total, el doctor con una cara de confusión total que no se la quitaba nadie.

-Ah!, es que Carlisle, es mi padre-

-Perdón, pero usted dijo que se llamaba Isabella Swan, no Cullen- poseí una cara de un rojo furioso, que estaba que Melo comía.

-Sí, si me llamo Isabella- odio mi nombre y esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba- es que carlilte es mi padre "postizo"- lo dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra POSTIZO, con mi dedos. Su cara de confusión ya no daba más. Me largue a reír hasta no poder más.

-Perdón, yo no soy un chiste- me lo dijo gritando, creo que todas las enfermeras del peso lo escucharon- y tampoco vengo por ello-_no puedo más que risa por dios_, su cara pasaba a un rojo furioso, y con sus ojos verdes , totalmente rojos.- no lo soporto- y se fue de la habitación con un portar so y echando humos.

*Bella, hiciste llorar, al pobre doctor

*Pero papá no es mi culpa el pregunto!.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?, Edward me dijo que estabas como loca- me dijo Carliste gritando al momento que estaba a la habitación, y yo seguía riendo.

-Eh!, papá ¿Quién es Edward?- pregunto y carliste se unió a mis risas-

-Ya veo porque salió corriendo- nos empezamos a reír juntos, y yo me estaba agarrando de la meza para no caerme y carliste se agarraba el estomago para poder parar, ahora las enfermeras que seguían mirando como cagüineras por las ventanas, miraban con confusas, atreves de persianas.

-Ah, el se llamaba Edward- lo dije tratando de calmarme y secándome las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas- que descortés, ni siquiera se presento. Bueno en fin te llame porque me tengo que operar y bueno me tienes que autorizar- papá me miraba desde la silla con cara de desaprobación y disgusto, pero no le tome importancia

-Pero Bella….. Hija, espera …..Hoy cumples mayoría de edad por consiguiente no necesitas de mi autorización.- metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco una cajita, que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo. Y me la paso- quería esperar hasta la noche, pero vista las circunstancias, toma FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.- qué lindo no puedo tener mejor papá que este lo amo con toda mi alma.

-Gracias- lo recibí y la abrí. Dentro e la caja se hallaba una cadena de oro, _bueno no se si era oro la verdad, soy tan lerda que no puedo distinguir entre l dorado y el oro_. El collar decía: BELLA, en oro y al examinarlo bien me di cuenta que la letra: B, estaba rodeada de la mi piedra favorita, TOPACIO, _que eso si lo podía distinguir._

Lo abrase, hasta más no poder- gracias, gracias. Papá esta hermoso, te quiero mucho, gracias- y empecé a llorar, pero de alegría, siempre se preocupaba d que a mí no me faltara nada junto con Esme los amaba de verdad. Dentro de mi llano, entro el" doctor sexy", a la habitación, pero esta vez su cara reflejada tranquilidad.

-Jecumm- tocio intentando hacer presencia- perdón, pero ¿Ya han decidido?- pregunto he hizo como si no había pasado nada antes de su salida inapropiada de la habitación. En eso mire a carliste y nos empezamos a reír juntos perecíamos niños, pero la verdad no aguantábamos, al pobre doctor lo estábamos intimidando.

*Bella, ¿estás loca?, mira la cara del pobre de Edward, se está mortificando solo con tratar de saber qué es lo gracioso, o si se ríen de él!- al decir esas palabras salir de Charlie, me mate de la risa de nuevo era cosa de ver la cara del pobre de Edward, tratando de saber si se reían de el_ uuuh._

-Papá, que hago me opero o no. Qué le voy a decir a a Alice?- ya tratando de calmarme le pregunte con un tono de pena al pensar que Alice había planeado mi cumpleaños número 18 por más de 1 mes.

-Bella cariño, Alice lo va a entender, por último que te parece si lo celebramos aquí!- ahora una media sonrisa rodeaba el rostro del "doctor sexy", _voy a tener que trabajar en mi apodo. _

-Bueno, la puedes llamar y decirle lo ocurrido, a no te olvides de mamá. Pero del torpe de Emmett no te preocupes.- lo dije en tono de chiste y carliste lo noto, con el que me dedico una sonrisa

-Ya doc., me opero, prepare el pabellón- Edward me dedico una sonrisa tan sexy y se tocaba el cabellos con sus manos.-

Doctor Masen, ¿Podemos hablar?-dijo carliste, que salió de la habitación, con el doc. Y me dejo el teléfono celular en la cama. Por lo que marque el número de casa, para poder avisar lo ocurrido.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado... nos costo mucho con la yumi tratar que salga, chistooso y imaginario jaja**

**bueno la chistosa soy yo , yumi es la dramatica, jajja no broma yumi te kiero... reviews?'?... crticas comentarios... que le falta a la historia...**

**si les gusta o no?, no se cualquier cosas que se les venga a la cabeza para nosotras es bueno..**

**las dejamos un beso y cuidense muchin**

**besostes**


	5. Doctor Sexy al rescate parte I

**Perdon, perdon no tenemos perdon, por habernos demorado tanto. Lo lamentamos encerio... Es que tenemos muchos trabajos y estamos de vuelta con este capitulo. Esperamos que les guste y que nos perdonen por la demora...**

**Declaraciones: los personajes son unicamente de la Santa S. Meyer, la historia es solo de nosotras, por exceso de imaginacion, para poder expresarlo hacia ustedes nuestras lectoras !**

* * *

"**Doctor Sexy", al rescate parte I**

Marque el numero a la casa Cullen y me contesto Emmet.

-Hola!- dijo Emmet, con un tono de aburrimiento total la verdad que estaba de vacaciones y no tenía que hacer. El esperaba tanto esta noche para poder molestarme.

-Emmet, ¿Esta mamá?- le dije apretándome el orificio de la herida que empezaba a arder. Mi voz fue súper apagada y quejumbrosa.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?, te oyes terrible- estaba súper asustada por que nunca una herida me había dolido tanto como esta. Emmet, era tan buen hermano.

-No, no estoy bien. Estoy en el hospital, puedes llamar a mamá, por favor ¿?.

-Bella, por dios ¿Qué te paso?. Te caíste de nuevo. ¿A quién estuviste mirando?.

-A nadie, Puedes llamar a mamá, por favor!- le dije ya muy enojada, _odio los interrogatorios y más cuando provienen de Emmet. _Escuche a Em. llamar a Esme desde el otro lado del teléfono. Cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a él!

-Hola hija, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te caíste de nuevo, te atendió Carliste, que dijo, necesitas yeso?- porque me conoce tan bien.

-Mamá para, estoy en el hospital, no, no me entendió Carliste, pero vino a verme y si necesito yeso, pero después de la operación- la escuche sollozar y extremercerse detrás del teléfono.

-¿Qué operación bella?, a mi niña se me olvidaba FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- mi mama tan preocupada. Escuche a Em. gritar también por el teléfono.

-Mamá para de llorar y escúchame- me cargaba cuando se ponía haci, uno no podía seguir con su historia, pero necesitaba explicarle lo ocurrido- gracias por lo del cumpleaños. Bueno te cuento- tome un bocado de aire y continúe- salí a correr en la mañana como todos los días. Pero hoy se me cruzo un viejito con un perro, lo trate de esquivar, y me caí de boca al asfalto- escuche unas carcajadas del otro lado del teléfono , por lo que se suponía que debiera estar en alta voz, pero también sentí risas en la habitación, pero supuse que deben a haber sido unas enfermaras que estaban en el pasillo pasando.- la cosa fue es que el viejito, me ayudo a llegar hasta el hospital, y tuve que esperar, porque en vez de ayudarme, lo ayudaron a él. Porque le había dado un PARO, creo- escuche más risas por el teléfono, esta vez se les había unido Alice a sus risas. Me percate que en la puerta de la habitación, se encontraban: Papá, Carliste y Edward. Quienes estaban agarrados en la puerta para no caerse de la risa. Me puse roja como tomate, esto si que era vergüenza total- mamá, me rompí la rodilla. Después te llamo- y colgué enfurecida.

La sonrisa que Edward tenía revoloteando en sus labios era incomparable con cualquier otra sonrisa que haya visto anteriormente. Me quedé pasmada ante la visión y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no sé si de la vergüenza o por la simple razón de que era observada por mi papá, Carlisle y el "doctor sexy".

-Esto… yo…- rayos! Cómo lo hacía para que no me creyeran más loca de lo que seguro ya pensaban. Respiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a tratar de explicarme- yo…- no podía. No encontraba las palabras.

En eso sentí un fuerte dolor cruzar desde mi rodilla hasta el inicio del muslo de mi pierna. Instintivamente me llevé las manos a mi herida. Sentí pequeñas lágrimas acoplarse en el borde de mis ojos. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Ahogué un grito de dolor al morderme los labios. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi como mi padre me miraba con preocupación, al igual que Carlisle. Volví a cerrar mis ojos. El dolor me mataba…

Me empecé a sentir pesada y con mucho frio. Mis manos me empezaron a sudar, comencé a tiritar. De a poco me lleno un dolor proveniente del pecho. Me empezó a arder como nunca. Cada vez se me iba a apretando mas. Carliste, "mi padre" y el doctor sexy se acercaron a preguntarme que me pasaba, si me sentía bien- que creen…. Pa..pa..- en ese momento sentí sangre recorrer mi boca….

Sentí el suave tacto de unas manos en mí. No quería abrir los ojos… pero una nueva punzada de dolor me obligó a hacerlo. Me faltaba el aire. Podía oír como mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y vi todo borroso… después sólo oscuridad…

*Bella!- podía oír como mi padre gritaba-no, por favor, resiste Bella, no otra vez…-después silencio…

POV CARLISTE

-Bells… Bella ¿te sientes bien?- ya no podía más de la preocupación, bella se me estaba muriendo en mis manos, no dejaba de sangrar y su corazón, latía cada vez más lento..- Edward hay que llevarla al quirófano en este instante- el doctor Masen, junto con algunas enfermeras, nos dirigimos a el quirófano 2, por una operación de urgencia- Doctor Masen, podría empezar sin mí, solo son unos 2 minutos.- espere hasta que me perdonara y Salí del quirófano. Me dirigí hacia mi oficina, tome mi celular del mesón y marque a la casa.- alo?, Emmet eres tú?- mi voz, se oía apagada por el espanto de aquel momento-

-Sí, papa soy yo, ¿qué pasa?, te hoyes terrible-

-necesito hablar con tu madre, me la puedes pasar por favor….- espere mientras escucha unos pasos acercase al teléfono

-hola?, carliste que pasa?, le paso algo a bells?- su voz siempre tan maternal- carliste por favor….

-Amor, a Bella le dio un ataque, está en una intervención de urgencias, pueden venir por favor… los necesito- la sola idea de la imagen de bella cuando empezó a sangrar, después no respiraba y no oí sus latidos, me hacia carcomer de dolor.

-Está bien iremos de inmediato- se oían lagrimas detrás del teléfono.

La llamada se corto. Sabía que bella tenía que salir de esta, siempre le pasan cosas, bueno no tan trágicas como estas pero al nivel. No podía permitirme que bella se me fuera de las manos, solo en pensar la promesa que le dije a Charlie, me hacia estremecer de ese dolor, tan agobiante, des controlable que sentó en este momento…

Flash Black

Era una noche fría, contaba los segundos que pasaban para poder estar con mi familia…. Y poder ver a la dulce de Isabella.. Aquel día era su cumpleaños si más lo recuerdo y con Alice les habíamos preparado una sorpresa.

-Doctor!-me llamo un interno de urgencias, aquel año habían enviado a 20 estudiantes Seattle University (universidad de Seattle), a practicar y terminar su carrera.- vienen llegando cuatro ambulancias. Creo que fue un accidente grande.

-Gracias por el aviso kareb- el interno se retiro de la habitación, Y yo continúe con mis cavilaciones. No es que fueran muchas, pero es que había algo en la personalidad de esa chica que me hacia protegerla.. Bueno a Bella yo la conozco desde que era un "Piojo", por así decirlo. Siempre jugaban con Alice, bueno la verdad jugaba con Emmet, por que la pobre niña sufría, con cada idea loca y descabellada que llegaba a salir de la linda boquita de mi hija… casi siempre la misma disputa de los cambios de look, maquillaje, tomadas de té, planes para la boda, etc.… La verdad no entendía a mi hija, yo jamás le inculque aquel sentido de la vida, aquella vista que ella podía poseer de ella. Bueno digámoslo que Alice desde muy pequeña se vio concebida con un don bien peculiar, Sin más lo recuerdo siempre me decía que cuando fuera grande, tendría a Bella como su hermana legitima, que Emmet se iría a casar con mi secretaria, y lo más misterioso de todo es que me predecía, que en cumpleaños número 16 de Bella, sus padre morirían en un Triste accidente.

-Doctor Cullen tenemos un problema- me decía una enfermera- llegaron las cuatro ambulancias-

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo principal donde venía bajando la primera camilla, la dirigieron a una habitación los seguí.

-Charlie Swan!, 43 años de edad, sufre múltiples contusiones, incluyendo pierna izquierda rota y la rodilla derecha atrofiada. Presión arterial de 20, iff! Que baja! A perdido casi el 50% de sangre.- o por dios dijo Charlie mi Charlie, mi amigo, nooh!-

-Me permite- le pregunte a el interno que me habían asignado, para que me pasara el historial del paciente. – Gracias- dije. Si era Charlie, pero como mi amigo, no como le paso?'-

-Carliste cuida de bella, ella es mi sol, mi risa de cada día cuídala por favor. Jamás la dejes sola, ella necesita atención, necesita que la comprendan, que la escuchen. Se que la voy a dejar en bunas manos, tu eres el mejor amigo, y sé que cuidaras de ella. Por favor, es todo lo que me queda- me dijo Charlie, quien se hallaba todo moreteado en una camilla, poseía un fierro que le atravesaba desde el lado izquierdo de la espalda y salía por el derecho. Lo único que hice fue asentir, como decirle no a el y menos en el estado en que se hallaba.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue haber visto como bajaban el cuerpo de Reneé, pero no fue eso de ella lo que me sorprendió, lo que fue era que había visto- o en mis alucinaciones más locas- era una sonrisa en su cara descansada.

Pero esperen y Bella ¿Dónde está Bells?...

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?... ¿REVIEWS?**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue mas largo fue un regalo.. ****por nuestro retraso ajja, todo tipo de comentario aganlo saber, es bueno que opinan de nuestra historia!... Las queremos demasiado y gracias, nos vemos en otra oportunidad!**

**! y Neko hale!**


	6. Doctor Sexy al rescate parte II

**Perdon perdon no tengo perdon de dios por haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo... he tenido muchos problemas, pero estoy devuelta es cortito.. pero bueno espero que les guste por que despues de esto se viene lo mejor...**

**DESCLARACIONES: los personajes son invencion de S.M la gran diosa.. la historia es completamente mia.. y de la neko amiga te kiero.. no hemos autorizado a nadie a publicarlo en algun lugar sin nuestro consentimiento**

**

* * *

**

**"****Doctor Sexy", al rescate PARTE II**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la rodilla me molestaba aún, pero el intenso dolor casi había desaparecido. Me hallaba desorientada, con suerte pude darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación que me había sido designada en el hospital.

-Hospital…-susurré. En eso sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Levanté mi rostro y vi una delgada figura de pie en frente de mi cama. Parpadeé un par de veces para estar totalmente segura de lo que veía. Sí. No podía equivocarme, era _su_ sonrisa- Mamá…-_o por dios!.. Ya no me basta con ver el fantasma de mi papá torturándome todo el día, ahora está mi mamá…_

-Mi niña- me dijo con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban, parecía que fuera a llorar- me da gusto verte Bella… pero no en una situación como esta.

Traté de decir algo, pero sólo abría y cerraba mi boca, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en una situación así?... _Mamá sabes mi papa me tortura todo el día diciéndome que hacer.. yo no lo soporto llévatelo por favor!._

-Mama te extrañe tanto,-me lancé a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas- pero ¿dónde estoy?, y ¿por qué estoy aquí?,- mire hacia todos lados- ¿Qué paso?...-tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle es ese momento, la extrañaba tanto.. _Esperen porque esta todo blanco ¿?, y porque estoy de blanco_.-¿Mama me podrías explicar que está pasando?, porque estoy de blanco?...

-hija calma- me abrazo y por su rostro le corrió una lagrima, yo se la seque y la mire, esperando una respuesta, por parte de ella- Bueno, jamás pensé que llegarías a esto!, te adoro hija y tú lo sabes.- hizo una pausa y siguió- estas en "MEDIO"!

- Ah?, no te entiendo- mi facciones se estaban endureciendo, no es que estuviera furiosa ni nada por el estilo, pero me estaba tensando si mas me equivoco, mi mama me había explicado cuando niña, que existía cuatro tipos de mundos. El inframundo, que pertenecía el mundo de los inmortales, el infierno, para aquellas personas que son y fueron malas con otras y tuvieron malas intenciones, el cielo, para aquellas personas que fueron y serán buenas personas, y ayudan al prójimo, personas NO egoístas, y que piensan en los demás. Por último y el mas olvidado de todos EL MEDIO, al que pertenecen todas las personas que no cumplieron sus propósitos en la tierra y que les queda una misión por cumplir.- Me estas diciendo que "ESTOY MUERTA!"…..?¿?¿- lo dije agritos esto me estaba desesperando- Lo que me faltaba…!

- Si!, eso no lo puede explicar mejor… hija lo lamento de verdad, yo no quiero esta vida para ti!, tu no perteneces aquí. Por eso vuelve con tus amigos, con Carliste, y con Esme ellos necesitan de ti. Yo te quiero demasiado y se que este no es tu momento. Tienes una oportunidad "EL" te dio otra oportunidad, aprovéchala- se acerco a mí y me beso la frente y me abrazo, no quiero separarme de ella, esto era lo más cercano que había tenido después de 5 años.-

POV Edward

Como se me estaba yendo de las manos esta situación, no se me puede ir la hija de Carliste, me mataría, jamás me podría perdonar el perder a su hija, y yo no me podría perdonar en perderla ella, Ella es hermosa tiene una magia que encanta a cualquiera. Pero estaba loca… Edward, CALMATE!, como te está gustando un paciente?¿… no puede no!... ESTA LOCA.. ESTA LOCA!, va que mas da me gusta la loca!.

-Bisturí, tijeras- no puedo creer que Carliste me allá dejado - succión-

-Doctor, su presión bajo- me aviso una enfermera. En eso sonó el cardiometro…. No! Se me estaba yendo no!...- la estamos perdiendo- Obvio que la estamos perdiendo.. No escucha, las enfermeras de hoy en día…..

- succión- cuando levante la vista vi a todas las enfermeras llorando, por Isabella, debían de haberla conocido demasiado bien…. En eso las puertas se abrieron de golpe, no sé quien era pero no quiero que me interrumpan en mi quirófano- fuera de mi quirófano!.- lo grite, sin ver quien era-

-Bells!, doctor Masen que paso?- o por dios era Carliste, como le diría que su hija se me estaba muriendo…-

-Succión, doctor Carliste.. No tiene que estar aquí!... por favor retírese de mi quirófano.- como le pido eso al jefe, en eso Isabella se me estabilizo, como por arte de magia, esta chica tenía mucha fuerza y está luchando demasiado- cierren! Por favor.. Terminamos- Salí de la habitación, con Carliste a mis espaldas- perdón no tenía el derecho de haberlo echado, pero esto era mucha más presión de la que ya tenía- el me miro y solo me abrazo. Me separe y el estaba llorando.

-Perdón y muchas gracias… - y se retiro, como si nada, de seguro debe estar su familia aquí, así que me dirigí a la habitación en donde debían de trasladar a Isabella.

-Estas despierta!, guuh, no he tenido a ningún paciente despierto de aquella operación y menos después de lo ocurrido, por lo general se sientes cansados y descansan por 2 o 3 horas.- ella se hallaba en la camilla con una sonrisa picara en sus dulces labios rosados, con sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojos color chocolate, que me miraban con intensidad. Esta chica me estaba volviendo loco!, no Edward, es un paciente, es la hija del jefe.

- A lo siento, si quieres me duermo!- dijo señalando la cama, se veía tan dulce. Si no me conociera tan bien diría que mi cara, en ese instante era de un asombro absoluto.- es mentira jajá, tu cara por dios. Lo siento doc., me he sobrepasado. ¿Ha visto a mi padre?, no lo encuentro lo busco, lo llamo y no llega!- la mire desconcertado, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle. Me miro con expresión de interrogación.

- la verdad que no sé donde se encuentra el doctor Carliste, pero apenas no vea, le aviso que usted está preguntando por él.- me pase las manos por el cabello

* * *

**que les parecio? les gusto?' muy corto **

**lo lamento trate de hacerlo largo pero no tuve mucho tiempo espero que les halla gustado, cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo... por favor diganla no se queden calladas...**

**gracias por su paciencia**

**! & Neko-Halle**


	7. Enamorada Yo?

**Hola chicas perdonen por el retraso... salí del colegio y se me enrredarón algunas cositas, pero estoy aki al fin y al cabo!... Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.. y nada DISFRUTENLO!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Enamorada yo?**

Pov bella

Desperté desorientada, me encontraba en la habitación de antes… _pero esperen porque tengo agujas en mi brazo y porque tengo una mascarilla para respirar?..._ Miles de preguntas se me formularon en ese lapso de tiempo.

Me reacomodé en la camilla- mejor dicho cama- y me quite la estúpida máscara. Esperen me falta algo!..

-papá!...papá, dónde estas? , te necesito , dónde estas?... Papá!- grité lo más fuerte posible y audible – para mí – pero él no daba señal de vida empecé a hiperventilar… y cómo estaba pasando esto el siempre después de alguna operación aparecía, por qué ya no'?...- papá donde estas?- pensé, pensé en un posible lugar de donde podría llegar a estar, pero nada, nada se me ocurría. Algo me distrajo una dulce fragancia cruzo la habitación, -era mi doc.- tenía el pelo desordenado, venia con el ceño demasiado fruncido y mordiéndose el labio- cálmate bella- en ese momento la maquina sonó apresuradamente– estúpida maquina ahh!- y el levanto la mirada.

-Estas despierta!, guuh, no he tenido a ningún paciente despierto de aquella operación y menos después de lo ocurrido, por lo general se sienten cansados y descansan por 2 o 3 horas.- lo dijo con el tono más sexy del planeta, _este hombre me quiere volver loca, por dios!, _me mordí el labio tratando que no se me escapara ninguna risita tonta_._

- A lo siento, si quieres me duermo!- dije señalando la cama, y recostándome en ella. Un poco de actuación no le hace mal a nadie, pensé, y deje escapar una sonrisa traviesa. No sé muy bien como describir las facciones que tenía en ese momento. Era una mescla de asombro y ¿FELICIDAD?- es mentira jajá, tu cara por dios. Lo siento doc., me he sobrepasado. – de disculpe no quería quedar mal ante tan dios- ¿Ha visto a mi padre?- le pregunte cambiando totalmente de tema. Me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que no hiciera presencia-, no lo encuentro lo busco, lo llamo y no llega!- El solo me miraba con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cara.

- la verdad que no sé donde se encuentra el doctor Carlisle- dijo, tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo, como me gustaría pasar mis manos por su frente y ahogarme en su profundo mar de ojos verdes- pero apenas lo vea, le aviso que usted está preguntando por él.- se paso las manos por el cabello.. _Bien bella eso tiene un solo significado le gustas_….

- no, no me entiendes, y trátame de TU!, si somos casi de la misma edad, creo. Busco a mi padre, no lo has visto?- ahora sí que me miraba con una gigantesca interrogante- mi papá, como me vas a decir que no lo conoces si estuvo aquí conmigo…- el seguí a sin entender… _tonta bella él no ve fantasmas!,_ me repetía mentalmente. _ESTUPIDA!_

_-_ Bella te encuentras bien?- se acerco a mí y paso una pequeña linterna por mis ojos. Se sacudió el cabello y me sonrió, pero no alcanzo a llegar hasta sus bellos ojos.- emmm lo lamento mucho!- dijo- tendré que derivarte a siquiatría- y lo anoto en mis expedientes. Me miro con tristeza y se retiro de la habitación, sin antes decirme

- le diré a Carlisle que lo buscas…..-

Me quede en shock en la cama, es que lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás?...

…..

Los días pasaban, ya me había recuperado del todo, jamás le conté a nadie la experiencia paranormal que había tenido hace más de 1 semana. Emmet me fastidiaba cada vez que podía, Alice me animaba a salir de compras, y Esme a que la ayudara en la decoración del jardín…

Hoy era el día que tendría que ir a "Terapia" como le decía papá (Carlisle), Jamás había ido a una, nunca paso por mi cabeza ir a contarle mis cosas a alguien que no fuera yo. En fin partí al la consulta de "este doc.", que quedaba a unas 2 manzanas de "mi casa".

Llegue 5 minutos antes.. _Quien eres? Tú no eres la bella que conozco- _estúpida conciencia- Toque el timbre, me sentía nerviosa, las piernas que temblaban y mi corazón latía desembocado parecía que se quería salir… En eso una voz de una chica se escuchaba.

-Si?- se oía fastidiada y muy cansada- quién es?- _habla bella, reacciona_

-buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo una hora con….- me quede pensando en cual era el nombre que me había dicho papá-

-Jasper Hale? Dirá usted!- me pregunto confundida- la está esperando, entre por favor- mi se escucho un ruido y la puerta se abrió. Entre a la oficina, era de un tono beige, el piso era de madera flotante y las habitaciones cubiertas de alfombra, era todo muy elegante. La sala de espera tenía unos sillones de cuero, en la mesa de centro se hallaba un cenicero y unas cuantas revistas. Lo que llamo mi atención fueron los cuadros, todo ellos parecían antiguos como de la época de la guerra…

- Señorita?, puede pasar el- señalo la puerta- la está esperando, pase por favor- Me adentre en la habitación. Era un cuarto muy distinto a la sala. Estaba cubierto de madera, el piso cubierto de alfombra blanca, tenía un estante repleto de libros; En el escritorio tenía un cuadro muy lindo donde aparecía el doc.- el llamado jasper-, y una chica muy bella de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera. En lo que a mi concierne diría que fue sacada de una película…

Tome asiento por favor- me indico el doc.! Tenía el pelo mediamente rubio, unos ojos verdes matadores, una sonrisa para comérsela… _cálmate bella es tu doc! _Era alto, fornido- Bueno me presento soy Jasper Hale su siquiatra- y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la mía, a la que yo le correspondí- se supone que nos tenemos que ver en el hospital, pero su traumatólogo; Me dijo que fuera mejor que la atendiera en forma particular, así tendríamos más tiempo de comentar los sucesos acontecidos- me perdí en la palabra "tenemos". Era tan serio, pero a la vez tan sexy, me estaba volviendo loca.

Emanaba un olor tan peculiar, que embotaba mis sentidos nada más sentir su olor… era tan… diferente a todo lo que había olido, algo así como bosque… o… no estaba muy segura de qué era, pero me encantó su olor…

Tomé asiento en la silla que me indicó y lo miré, él me devolvió la mirada, estaba atento a todos mis movimientos y los gestos que pusiera, para poder analizarlos

-Usted dirá doc! en que le puedo servir?- el me miraba con diversión, a lo que yo solo baje la vista _estúpida bella como dices eso!..._ me puse colorada y me encogí en la silla, el solo me miraba y anotaba- se supone que estoy aquí para hablar de "mis supuestos problemas", pero no tengo ninguno.- logre decir al fin , ya levantando la vista- no sé porque me han derivado a ti!- lo mire pidiendo permiso, en realidad no sé si mi cara pedía permiso, aparte que estaba roja como un tomate- perdone no debo tutearlo, me he sobrepasado lo lamento-

- isabella- no lo deje terminar-

-llámeme Bella- el solo asintió-

-Como decía- prosiguió- como buen doctor tenemos que conocernos más, y para eso tenemos que confiar en nosotros- dijo meneando la muñeca, señalándonos a los dos- es por hecho que si podemos tutearnos-

- está bien jasper- me regalo una sonrisa _Ahh me quiere matar!, - _bien mi vida, es casi perfecta… y me encanta- me estremecí en el asiento pensando y recordando ese casi… desearía volver a ver esa sonrisa tan de ella esos brazos tan maternales y esos consejos sobre la vida "incluyendo chicos", esas comidas NO COMERTIBLES que preparaba.

-Háblame de ese "Casi"- dijo asiendo comillas con las manos- quiero poder analizarte, para poder hacerte una evaluación final y entregársela a tus padre- _yo te voy hacer una evaluación, y un análisis completo jasper…. BELLA CALMATE, BASTA!_

- Bueno mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía tan solo 15 años. En mi cumpleaños.- el solo me miraba con una interrogante- te explico los Cullen son mi familia, pero no la verdadera, tampoco me adoptaron- dije tratando de adivinar la pregunta que se le estaba formulando en la cabeza- mi padre Charlie Swan ex jefe de policía, era el mejor amigo de Carlisle Cullen…. Mi padre le dijo a Carlisle que me cuidara como si fuera suya, y eso hizo desde que murieron mis padre es ese terrible accidente- me estremecí- ellos me cuidan- solo me dedique a sonreír-

-es solo lo que te molesta?, que te hace el casi perfecta?-me preguntaba muy convencido de el, _esperen dijo "casi perfecta", me encuentra perfecta_- digo,- se coloco rojo tomate- que es eso lo que te impide llevar una vida casi perfecta- se corrigió .. _Me pregunto…. Ya que va! Como le vas a gustar isabella… _

_-_Bueno la verdad es que no es todo- rodé mis ojos- desde que mis padres murieron, he visto al fantasma de mi padre… es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí, después de aquella operación de una rodilla rota ya no lo he visto mas y me preocupa- el solo anotaba y me miraba extrañado- las cosas con Alice van medio mal y medio bien.- el solo dio pie a que siguiera con mi relato- me explico, siempre me he llevado bien con ella, la cosa es que estos días que Salí de el hospital y ya estoy en casa- mire a todos lados _pensativa le diré la verdad?, o mentiré piensa Bella, piensa tonta bella ahora estas como ese programa que dan en la televisión del "Diario de la Feña_"*- tengo algunos roces muy fuerte donde las dos salimos heridas y no me gusta para nada esas cosas. E s mi hermana sabes no quiero verla triste por mi causa. Con Emmet es un cuento aparte, el es el hermano sobreprotector y bromista de la familia, lo adoro con todo mi corazón, pero desde que llegue, no se ha dignado en cruzar palabra alguna conmigo… No entra a mi habitación para ver que estoy bien, no me mira cuando lanza sus chistes, a veces pasa por el lado mío y me golpe el brazo. No es que me golpee de verdad si no es que se cruza y me pega en el hombro- baje mi mirada y solté unos sollozos que no aguantaba.- lo lamento es que no lo puedo contener- se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Su perfume me inundo las narices era tan exquisito.

-No temas a demostrar tus emociones, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por eso estamos aquí, yo te voy a escuchar y no te voy a cuestionar nada…. Déjalo salir- en ese momento levante la mirada y el solo me regalaba una sonrisa tierna- oh!- miro su reloj- creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado- me sonrió o lo que mi corazón se paró en seco- respira bella!- me decía el – mañana nos vemos a las- tomo un libro de su escritorio- 10:00 de la mañana te parece?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí- pero no aquí, quiero verte y seguir analizándote en el hospital.- _y yo quiero puro besarte CALMATE BELLA LOCA!... ya no eres tu …_

- Esta bien…. Y.. en que parte precisamente del hospital, es que es muy grande y tiendo a perderme con facilidad- solté unas carcajadas a lo que él me las siguió-

- tú solo te diriges a recepción y di que tienes una hora con el Doctor Jasper Hale-yo asentí y el continuo- me van a visar que llegaste y te van a indicar donde se encuentra mi oficina- dicho eso arregle mis cosas y me dispuse a pararme de allí- el acto seguido me siguió y me acompaño hasta la salida… _que raro, que yo conozco jamás un doc.! Me había guiado hasta la salida… solo los hombres con los que uno sale. Emmm raro!. _Me despedí del y tome rumbo hasta mi casa (Cullen)…..

* * *

**Les gusto?... que tal?... lo hize largo como recompensa por su paciencia, no quiero dejar el fic asi ... Quiero saber su ideas que quieren que pase?... Chicas es tan facil como tocar el botoncito y comentar nada mas!... Si tienen historias dejen el link o solo digan su cuenta yo las busco y las leo.. tengo muchas ganas de leer ajja las dejo **

**bye ! y Neko-Hale...**


	8. nota

Nota:

Chicas, de verdad perdonad me por favor, por no subir en un año creo. Lo lamento sé que no tengo escusas, pero igual las doy.

Nos hemos olvidado por completo de la historia con Neko, por que el lunes que viene damos un paso muy importante para nosotras, como lo es la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria), y nos hemos preparado a full, para que nos vaya – perdón la expresión- LA RAJA-.

Les prometemos que apenas terminen las pruebas subimos el capitulo- que está casi listo- y va ir con llapa por haberlas hecho esperar tanto... Este mensaje lo vamos a borrar, porque está prohibido subir notas, pero igual lo hacemos – jijiji- .

Las queremos mucho y de verdad perdónenos por haberlas hecho esperar bastante, sabes de todo corazón que no tenemos perdón, pero solo queremos que nos comprendan, este paso es sumamente importante para nosotras, pero les prometemos dar lo mejor de nosotras, y entregarles algo de calidad y que las deje volar en la imaginación, como a mí- Pauli- me gusta hacer y creo a Neko también le gusta.

Las queremos mucho y gracias por todo.

Atte

Neko Hale and Pauli. Bells!


End file.
